


Hemoglobin

by foodog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Blood, Brotherly Love, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Heaven, Hemoglobin, Other, kind of?, prior to, very descriptive imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodog/pseuds/foodog
Summary: When an angel bleeds gold, their hemoglobin proteins mix with the air to create a luxurious golden color, reserved for only the holiest of deities.When an angel bleeds silver, it's because they were never pure enough to bleed the golden color in the first place.





	

Michael and Lucifer, like any brotherly pair, would fight. And fight and fight. They would do so mainly for the approval of God to prove who was in fact, their father's favorite. Sometimes, their angelic feuds in heaven would break into bloodbath, in which the angels would bleed out. 

Their most recent fight led to not only blood, but tears, too. 

After the screaming, the thunder, the fists thrown at one another. When the feathers from ones wings finally settled and began to collect in piles on the clouds, the brothers glanced at their wreckage they had made. Lucifers aura darkened, as he lost to his brothers in their battle, not for the last time but for now, he was a loser. Michael gazed at his brothers bloody face, and he scolded him. Lucifer was confused at the expression his brother gave him. When other angels looked upon Lucifer, they too would give him a look of pure disgust. Was he really beaten up that badly? Was he unrecognizable to his brothers and sisters alike to the point of fear?

Lucifer placed his hand upon his nose and wiped it of any blood blocking his breathing passage, and he too was shocked at what he saw.

While his brother counterpart was covered in a dazzling, shining golden blood, he was covered in a color that would resemble the tarnished bits of silver jewelry, grey, unholy. 

He finally took note of what had happened to him, he was bleeding silver rather than gold like any other angel. He took note that silver blood belonged to beings unholy and it is a shame to bleed such a color. 

Lucifer turned around to notice his beloved brother, Gabriel, scolded him too. Lucifer felt displaced in this realm, damned, almost. He took to the colorless skies and darted off, humiliated at the events that unfolded before him. Lucifer dashed off to someplace else. His icy eyes overflowed with so many emotions, tears spilled from him, watering the earth below.

Gabriel followed Lucifer to his place of serenity, a place where Lucifer calls his own and where he lets loose any pent up feelings that reside in him. Lucifer's place is a cavern, in which resides a waterfall that Lucifer would sit and mourn in front of, letting the waters dilute the sound of his weeps and wallows. The limestone stalactites and stalagmites were littered with crystals and different quartzes that shone even in the darkness of the cavern. The waters, when Lucifer wept in them, eroded the limestone, salts from his tears too, sped up the process so the cave grew and grew the more Lucifer dare cry into it. It was alive almost, thriving off of angel tears and to those who pledge themselves into such cave. 

Gabriel walked up behind his brother trying not to disturb him, trying not to make Lucifer make himself feel more of a fool than he already had.

Gabriel's wings rose in alertness, he felt, odd, even in heaven, this spot just gave off an aura that made him feel uneasy. The crystals, were sharp, they could be commanded by Lucifer's will to fall onto him at any given moment, knowing that fact alone let fear pour into Gabriel. He knew just how deadly Lucifer can be from time to time, merciless almost. Brown feathers, that resembled those of a golden eagle ruffled, revealing eyes tucked within them, watched his favorite angel, brother, and their surroundings, on the prowl for any unsuspecting dangers that may arise.

"Brother.." his hoarse voice reduced to a near murmur into that cavern, running water, mainly composed of Lucifer's tears dulled the calling. It surged downwards into the lake at the bottom of the cave, that held more crystals and all the feathers the angel pulled from stress and discomfort. 

The white wings of the other angel in the room that cloaked him, lowered, to revel the backside that had been bruised, beaten, sliced by his brother Michael. He turned his face a few degrees to allow the icy blue eyes meet those of his brother's. The whites of his eyes were swollen with his tears, puffed out. Lucifers pale wings shone a color that resembled the pink quartz that grow in the cavern. Rose. His six wings also share likeness with his brother's wings too, with eyes that show too much emotion. Lucifers wings used to on occasion show rose buds and the occasional full blossom, which made his wings the most beautiful of all in comparison to all other angels. But now, those flowers have wilted away and turned to ash and dust, all that now remains on his wings are the memories of flowers and the brambles that pierce the flesh of those who dare try and touch his wings. 

"What do you want of me, Gabriel?" Scowled the angel, his voice was not low nor silent. His temper was one force to be reckoned with, so it would be in Gabriel's best interest not to anger him.

"I saw what had happened to you. Your wounds, they need tending to." Gabriel stated with empathy, he cares for his older brother more than any other creature, loves him with all his heart.

"There's no point in preserving me, my blood, what i bleed, is not something that dad would want to see come out of me. He would cast me out of heaven for what i am made of." Lucifer testified.

"You're his favorite after all, he would never-" 

Hearing that he was god's favorite really struck something in him, after all the fighting that he did to impress his father and he still was his favorite? He truly felt he was worth it? Worth having silver blood for? Nonsense. Having blood that bare no resemblance to the angel he once was, the angel that was revered as heavens brightest. The angel who once was God's favorite.

"Put aside the fact that maybe I was dad's favorite, huh? What's left? An angel with tainted, unholy, filth running through his veins thats splattered all over heaven, for him to see. A cancer living among his flock, something to pick out and cast away. He wouldn't think twice of it Gabriel. You know our father well. He doesn't care." Lucifer turned to face his brother completely, wings raised high to touch the stalactites that hang above, quartz adorning the mineral icicles. They move slowly, calculated, careful not to touch them, though. His declaration was clear, he did not stutter once.

"Lucifer.." Gabriel lowered his wings, resembling the image of a dog with his tail drooped behind his back, fear or disappointment showing. He did not know what to make of what his brother had to say to him. The aura of the room darkened, water that poured throughout the cavern silenced, all was still. 

His brother has nothing to say to him. All that was shared was their gazes. Gabriel turned away and left Lucifer in his pile of rubble and stone for him to think about what he had said. Gabriel whimpered, he just could not fathom what his brother had said to him. 

Lucifer stayed tucked in the cavern, for his blood was like tar as it spilled from him, he could not redeem himself outside of his realm, the cavern. He wrapped himself in his wings, allowing the stickers to prick his skin and just bleed out the coppery substance, watching the thick liquid pool and spill over the edge of the cliff in to the cave, dripping into the lake below and getting swallowed up by the waters and crystals, hoping that would be enough of a punishment to repay for his sins. Those unforgivable sins? Why, it's the sins of being the favorite of the family of course. The sins of being to high, the sins of being the brightest. He smiled, and welcomed this newfound euphoria. Bleeding silver and black, something that he embraced with open arms, and he loved it. More than he loved his title of God's favorite, more than he loved the former title of Heaven's brightest. He soon began to accept the fact that he was an Icarus, one that flew too closer the sky and fell, gold turned silver in his own body and being. He was the brightest, he had touched the sun in the sky, and now there was no where else for him to go but to fall, and welcome that feeling of falling with a soft gaze and a smile. 

Lucifer, the angel who once bled gold, the angel that flew too high, now bleeds silver and flies higher into the feeling of falling, and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont specialize in writing too particularly well so this is something new for me. let me know what you thought!


End file.
